The End
by Barabbus
Summary: The final thoughts and actions leading to the Revelation. This may or may not continue, depending onmy choice. Review!


**I love FanFiction. So I'm writing more for the books on here. Enjoy this, and remember, review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't worry, I didn't write the Bible. Pity us all if I would have.**

_I wait for the days to pass so that the world may come to a close. _

_Patient. I am patient, as patient as I always have been, more patient than any mere man could be. _

_Waiting. Waiting for My children, begging them to merely accept Me, so that I may soon be with them. Why will they not believe? Because they cannot see Me? Have I not revealed Myself billions of times throughout the years, through miracles and spirit and everything else in the world? The prophecies are fulfilling themselves. The time will come, and then it shall be too late for them._

_Hoping. Hoping that some sudden epiphany will come to them all, that all of themselves will surrender. But somewhere deep inside Myself, I know it will not happen. I have seen the end. I knew it from the very time I decided to make My children. There will be millions lost in these final days. If only they knew. _

_Sulking. How could they not believe in Me? Were they so arrogent to believe that the world had made itself, that they had somehow appeared out of nowhere, that My Son had not been raised from the dead even though His remains had never been found and He had fulfilled every one of the prophecies? How foolish they are. My children._

_Wishing. Wishing that faith would be enough, as it had been in the other ages. Could they not feel My Spirit brushing against them? If only I could have descended for just a moment, just long enough for them to see Me... No. They would not be able to even fathom such a face as Mine. They could see nothing Holy. I wanted them only to love Me, to trust Me without seeing what they all knew to be true. Instinct told them. I had made it so._

_Longing. Longing to hold them to Me, to let them escape the evils of the world. "I am listening, if only you will come to Me," I whispered to them. A gentle voice, nothing more. They were immuned to My voice by now. The fallen one had made sure of that. I wanted to bring all of them with Me to My paradise, but I had to bring only the righteous. What could I do, then? Wait, watch, wish._

_Screaming. As loud as I can, I scream to them. "'Lo! It is I, your Creator! I exist! Please listen! The time comes!" The Heavens shake as My voice echoes through them. The very Earth seems to quake at the sound of My voice. Yet none hear. It is almost time._

_Knowing. Knowing that many doubt, or perhaps do not wish to care, and are destroying the rest of them. Feeling how it tears My heart to pieces, yet not doing anything to stop them. Feeling the pain I felt when Lucifer betrayed me- multiplied by one million. Why do I love them so? Because I cannot feel hatred for My most lovely creation? Because I knew from the beginning that having them would cost so very much? What was it? As if I did not know._

_Contemplating. Knowing the exact time when I would descend, yet wishing more than anything that I would not. To condemn so many... But the saved kept Me on My path. They had earned the glory I had planned for them. I would not forsake them. I loved them too much for that._

_Calling. Not calling out to My humans, but to Lucifer, the fallen one. One last word with him would harm Me not. Besides, he had to know what was in store for him. "Where have you been?" I asked him, acting as if I did not know and wished to know what he had been doing. _

_"Oh, here and there. I'm just finishing my destruction of all You created and loved. Are You sorrowed? Do You wish to end it at last?"_

_He did not know. Perhaps he was merely unconcerned. "Yes, of course I am sorrowed. I am always sorrowed to see My creation destroying My children while at the same time condemning himself. But I shall end things as I intended soon enough..." _

_"What do You mean by that, Creator?"_

_"You do not know? Surely you have heard My people discuss it in the past? The time comes when I shall descend and end the Earth and its ghastly ways. All will be judged according to what they have done, and you shall be cast into the Fire Pit to forever burn. I will let My people forever dwell with Me in Heaven. I have planned this from the very beginning, before time existed. I only wish that you had not been so foolish. Eternal glory could have been yours as well..."_

_He shook in his fury, more angry than he had ever been. "You FOOLED ME! You shall pay for this..."_

_"I think not. You should leave and return to your fallen kingdom. Be gone!"_

_He fell once again to the Earth, and then I felt it in My very being. It was time. I would descend like a thief in the night, and take back what was mine..._


End file.
